Derritiendo tu corazón
by AXJ
Summary: En un viaje a las montañas que parecía normal para el equipo de Natsu. Gray pierde los cabos por culpa de Natsu, pero no por culpa de una de sus corrientes pelea, sino por culpa de una de sus compañeras. Grayza y Nali
1. Chapter 1

Era invierno y Lucy nuevamente se había resfriado por lo que no podía acompañarlos a Natsu, Erza, Gray y a Happy a la misión. Lisanna se ofreció a acompañarlos y nadie se opuso. Así el grupo partió a las montañas la misión no era muy difícil pero tenían que cruzar una montaña para ir al pueblo designado.

Como era invierno hacía un frío descomunal, más porque las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve produciendo un clima polar, incluso para Erza quien ponía una cara fría tratando de ocultar que el clima le fastidiaba. Para Gray era normal, y Lisanna trataba de ser fuerte y no quejarse nada para no generar molestias en su primera misión junto a Natsu. Cuando estaban cerca de la cima empezó una tormenta que les impedía ver, o diferenciar hacia donde caminaban, si seguían así se perderían.

Erza se detuvo llamando la atención del grupo:

-Dejémoslo por ahora, será mejor acampar hasta que cese la tormenta.

Buscó una roca cercana y le dio un golpe con su espada construyendo una cueva. Era pequeña pero alcanzaban bien los 4 más Happy. Natsu hizo una fogata en el centro y con mantas buscaban refugiarse del calor tanto Erza y Lisanna quienes dormían juntas al lado de ella estaba Natsu, Happy y Gray.

Lisanna no podía dormir, estaba muriéndose de frío, y se le ocurrió la genial idea de pegarse hacia el lado de Natsu, el era cálido. Dejando a una pelirroja congelada, Erza al abrir los ojos y mirar porque no estaba la ojiazul, le pareció una excelente idea y se acostó al otro lado de Natsu, dándole la cara. El Dragon Slayer, ni se daba cuenta de nada seguía durmiendo tan apacible.

Gray estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que escuchó:

-No te muevas, Natsu -con una voz femenina.

El mago de hielo abrió los ojos como plato, que había sido eso, de verdad había oído bien. Sin más se levantó para ver lo que pasaba.

Y por primera vez en su vida, le nació una rabia que comenzaba en su estómago y se dispersaba a través de todo su cuerpo, la imagen de ver a la pelirroja pegada a Natsu, con su rostro muy pero muy cerca y detrás del pelirrosa se situaba Lisanna. Le provocaba unas ganas de pegarle a Natsu inexplicables.

Se fue donde el Dragon Slayers y le pegó una patada:

-Oe,Natsu despierta!

-Qué pasa? – se removió somnoliento apenas abriendo un ojo, para mirar a Gray.

El peliazul le dio más rabia la poca reacción, y le dio otra patada.

-Maldito! – respondió Natsu preparándose para levantarse y así cobrárselas a Gray.

-No te pares, Natsu- ordenó una Erza que ya estaba despierta en el piso mirando a ambos. Haciendo que el mago de fuego desistiera de acción y volviendo a recostarse.

-Esta es la mejor manera de aplacar el frío, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos de hipotermia- sentenció mirando a los chicos.

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo –agregó una feliz Lisanna quien se apegaba más al pelirrosado.

Natsu al volver a acomodarse se percato la cercanía que tenía con Erza, pero no le dio importancia, él la consideraba como una hermana, más si se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de Lisanna en su espalda, el podía sentir las nuevas curvas que ahora poseía su amiga de la infancia que se habían desarrollado en estos dos años de ausencia. Al pensar en esto sintió tal vergüenza que su cara se prendió en rojo, Erza quien estaba dándole la cara ya había cerrado los ojos por lo que no lo vio aliviándose un poco, pero Gray notó esto, el nerviosismo y el rostro sonrojado que a momentos se acentuaban en su compañero.

/_Maldito, Natsu_!/ -pensó molesto Gray mientras contemplaba por última vez la imagen, y se giraba para salir de la cueva totalmente cabreado de la situación.

Hace poco se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de Erza, por lo que últimamente andaba más sobreprotector que nunca y se ponía nervioso con facilidad con la mera presencia de ella.

Intentaba buscar alguna pista de que ella sintiera lo mismo, pero solo recibía su actitud autoritaria y fría.

Nunca en su vida tuvo celos de nada, hasta que vio a Erza junto a Natsu. No quería mostrase celoso él no era un crió, pero las ganas de romperle la cara Natsu lo carcomían por dentro.

Golpeó un árbol, tratando de descargar su ira.

/ Qué tal si a Natsu, de verdad le gusta Erza. ¿Por qué se avergonzó de esa manera? Parece que sí recíproco/ - todos esos pensamientos se paseaban en su mente.

Se dirigió hacia una arbusto, haciéndolo receptor de su patada.

/_Maldición_/ - pensó frustrado.

Dejó de atender las locuras que se cruzaban en su cabeza, cuando vio como se removió otro arbusto no muy lejos de ahí.

-Quien anda ahí?

-Vaya, no pensé ser descubierto tan pronto –respondió un tipo saliendo de los arbustos vestido con pantalones y una capa blanca.

El peliazul sin dudarlo lo atacó con una lanza de hielo, gran fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre de blanco se cubrió con un escudo de hielo.

La batalla duró menos de una hora. Aunque Gray ganó se quedo sin casi nada de poder mágico y con sus últimas fuerzas se encamino a la cueva.

Al ver la entrada de la cueva solo un nombre se repetía en su mente:

_/__**Erza**__/_

Antes de desplomarse y caer inconsciente.

La pelirroja que no podía dormir tranquila por la ausencia de alguien. Al escuchar un ruido extraño cerca la cueva se levanto de inmediato y fue a investigar afuera.

Se percató la tormenta de nieve había parado y no hacía tanto frió como antes.

Miró el piso y se encontró con un Gray con el torso desnudo tirado en el piso, con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos reflejaban el cuerpo de Gray y su cara se lleno de preocupación. Rápidamente lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo a la cueva.

-Natsu, Lisanna arriba!

- Se acabó la tormenta bajemos! -Ordenó.

Natsu de inmediato obedeció y al ver entrar a Erza con Gray lastimado se preocupo.

-Qué paso? –pregunto casi gritando.

-No lo sé, ayúdame a despertarlo –respondía una Erza un poco angustiada.

/_**Con quien habrá luchado. Puede que… su rival sea el responsable de la tormenta?, ¿Por qué luchó solo?**_ / - se formulaban tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Titania.

Lisanna se les incorporo también tratando de despertarlo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Decidieron bajar, Natsu cargaba con Gray en su espalda mientras era observado por Happy. Erza en tanto caminaba junto con Lisanna.

Al bajar de la montaña decidieron armar una carpa y dejar que Gray se recuperara. Se podía ver el pueblo un poco más allá, pero llegar tomaría medio día caminando rápido. Por lo que la pelirroja propuso que deberían descansar y recargar energías mientras esperaban que el mago de hielo despertara.

Cuando lo recostaron con la ayuda del mago de fuego y Erza, ésta antes de apoyar por completo su cabeza en la cama que habían improvisado con algunas mantas, lo abrazó sintiendo la piel del peliazul, que ahora estaba más cálida y algunas de sus heridas ya se veían mejor. Y deseando que despierte pronto. Sabía que no debía caer en la angustia, por algo tan pequeño pero no podía evitar ahondar su preocupación hasta que él abriera los ojos y la mirara con sus hermosos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto.

Natsu observaba atento la escena, jamás pensó en ver a la persona que le infundía tanto miedo tan sensible con algo que fuera además del gremio y los pasteles.

-Deberías decirle –dijo cuando vio que ella se paró del lado de Gray.

-O darle alguna pista –continuo el pelirrosa mientras dejaba la tienda.

Dejando a una Erza avergonzada en la tienda.

Afuera de la tienda el clima era muy diferente que el de la montaña el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo azul se hacía presente.

Lisanna se estaba sacando su chaleco que la estaba asando, al dar el último tirón hacia arriba para liberarse de él, se levanto un poco su polera dejando ver un poco de su perfecto y plano abdomen dando una vista sexy para el Dragon Slayer quien miraba embobado a la chica de ojos azules con la apretada polera que se ceñía a su figura, mostrando un poco su estómago y el cabello un poco revuelto dándole un aspecto desordenado y fresco.

Trago con dificultad entretanto miraba absorto la escena.

-te ggggggusta- lo sacó de su ensoñación Happy.

Cerró los ojos avergonzado esperando que Lisanna no se hubiera dado cuenta que la miraba como un estúpido.

-De verdad, que no has cambiado, Natsu- dijo Lisanna riéndose y arreglándose la polera.

Camino hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el mago que no esperaba tal acción sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban y calló sentado.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó sorprendida y divertida la peliblanca al tiempo que se acercaba y se ponía en cuclillas al lado del pelirrosa.

El mago de fuego escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo, provocando que la peliblanca se acercara más.

Y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tomo la muñeca de la ojiazul. Y sin más unió sus labios con un dulce beso. Él ya no era tan tímido como antes, no con ella por lo menos, cuantas veces se había arrepentido de esconder sus sentimientos por vergüenza años atrás. Se maldecía internamente frente a la tumba que le había construido, una y otra vez en tardes que se le hacían eternas mirando el atardecer pensando que jamás la volvería a ver.

El dolor de perderla hizo que cambiara, ya no negaría sus deseos no frente a ella. Ella más que nadie tenía el derecho de conocer sus sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, a pesar de que Natsu estaba contento consigo mismo era difícil para él abandonar del todo su vergüenza y timidez.

Y a la peliblanca le tomó por sorpresa aquel beso haciendo que de repente toda su sangre se le fuera a la cara por la emoción de saber que no era un sueño sino la realidad.

-Vamos a buscar comida –interrumpió Happy.

-Sí, yo también me muero de hambre- respondió una voz sorprendiendo a la nueva pareja.

-Erza! –Dijo alarmado Natsu-.

-Parece que haz madurado, Natsu – respondió divertida.

El nombrado miró a un lado molesto y completamente rojo. Mientras Lisanna y la pelirroja se reían.

La pelirroja decidió quedarse afuera de la tienda haciendo guardia. Esperando que sus compañeros volvieran con suficiente comida para cuatro.

Al repartir la comida guardaron la porción de Gray. Después de comer decidió volver a adentro a ver como estaba él peliazul.

Hasta durmiendo se veía encantador. No más guapo que cuando estaba despierto pero para los ojos de la pelirroja seguía siendo atractivo.

El sonido de la cortina moviéndose la trajo a la realidad.

-Natsu-

-Estoy seguro que está bien despreocúpate –dijo el mago de fuego en un intento de consolarla.

Al ver la débil sonrisa que mostró la maga. Se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Es fuerte, se despertará cuando menos lo pienses- le susurró a su compañera de equipo.

Una leve sensación de mareo lo invadió y suavemente abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas se ajustaron a la luz de lo que parecía una tienda.

Y lo primero que vio al sentarse fue a Natsu abrazando a la pelirroja ambos con los ojos cerrados seguramente disfrutando el momento mientras él tumbado ahí casi medio muerto. Esa cavilación lo irritó.

Carraspeó ligeramente pero lo suficiente para hacerse notar. Quería salir de ahí, y golpear a alguien, en detalle a Natsu. Intentó pararse pero un agudo dolor en su estómago provocó que abandonara la idea. El pelirrosado al ver que su amigo ya había despertado, salió hacia afuera para compartir la buena noticia.

-No te levantes! Le anunció Erza dulcemente. Raro para ella-pensó y lo atribuyo a su imaginación que estaba alterada con imágenes de su amigo y la maga pelirroja.

Él corrió la vista enojado cuando se encontró con la mirada chocolate de ella.

-No debiste salir solo- dijo mientras inspeccionaba la tienda en busca de su porción de comida para dársela.

-Erza…y- yo…susurró nervioso.

-Gray! Fue interrumpido por Lisanna que venía en compañía de Natsu y Happy.

-Nos alegra que despertaras- continuo la peliblanca.

Gray rápidamente contó lo sucedido. Lisanna sacó a Natsu de ahí con alguna excusa, ella sabía que ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Qué lo interrumpieran lo estresó además se puso más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

Vamos! Solo es confesarte ante la compañera que has amado toda la vida, Qué tan difícil puede ser! Se animaba mentalmente el mago de hielo.

Antes de pudiera decir nada escuchó:

- No te atrevas a salir de nuevo solo- soltó con voz severa y cara seria. Con el objetivo de que se sintiera amenazado de esa forma él no quedaría en peligro. La verdadera inteción de esas palabras era protegerlo.

El al escuchar se ofuscó, no esperaba una reprimenda sino algo como una felicitación de parte de la maga al mando, pero fue lo contrario. No quería discutir con ella, pero no pudo evitar enfadarse.

Simplemente no reprimió sus emociones:

-Ay! Qué debía salir con tu Natsu, cierto! Reclamó con rabia pero en realidad eran puros celos.

Erza lo miró confundida y dolida.

-Estúpido! Le dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose estática.

Él como pudo se levantó aguantando el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y salió de la tienda.

Al salir de la tienda el sol le pegó de lleno en la cara por lo que llevo una mano a su frente para poder ver algo. Y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Y al mismo tiempo con la escena que presenciaba se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y que se había comportado como un total imbécil.

Se devolvió con la idea fija de disculparse con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Al volver a la tienda. La encontró todavía de pie en mismo lugar.

-Erza -llamó quedamente

-Perdóname

-Ándate- le contestó de mala gana.

-Por favor, escúchame –pronunció acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.

Ella al ver como se acercaba. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a pasarlo de largo.

Pero al momento de pasar al lado de él, sintió que algo no le permitía avanzar.

Examinó su muñeca y se percató de que una fina cadena de hielo la sujetaba al seguir su recorrido inevitablemente posó su vista en la forma que estaba en medio de la cadena que la unía con Gray.

Había un corazón de hielo que unía los extremos de la cadena. Automáticamente buscó la mirada azul del chico parado ante ella. Para afirmar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El sostuvo su mirada sin titubear completamente seguro de lo que estaba expresando.

-Te quiero, Erza! Confesó con su corazón en la mano.

Haciendo al unísono desaparecer el enlace frío que los unía. Liberándola de la obligación de responder en ese instante, sí quería podía marcharse y dejarlo ahí sin haberle dado ninguna respuesta.

Jamás la forzaría a hacer algo.

Al no haber respuesta optó por darse la vuelta y dolorosamente alejarse de ella.

**No debí apresurarme**! –se reprochaba mentalmente el mago de hielo.

Pero una sílaba lo interrumpió de su martirió.

-Re…


	2. Chapter 2

-Re-equipar-

Cuando escuchó eso se asustó, acaso ella había pedido un arma. No quería pelear con ella más, y tampoco repetir lo que había pasado en la isla, hacía tiempo atrás.

Temeroso volteó y no vio ninguna arma, solo estaba la maga pelirroja, en vez de su armadura vestía un vestido chocolate de corte e medio muslo.

A los ojos del mago de hielo, parecía un ángel. Solo pensaba en la chica frente de él, en su cabeza no cabían respuestas a lo que veía. Estupefacto, se quedó allí.

La pelirroja por su parte, embozó una sonrisa al ver la reacción del peliazul y caminó hacia él.

-Este cuerpo se desvanecerá a tu lado -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras quedó a un metro de él.

-Entonces yo seré tu armadura, Scarlet- contestó abrazándola. Ella correspondió el abrazo gustosa.

Al borrar la distancia entre sus torsos, Erza sintió los músculos y el bien formado pecho de Gray que estaban opacados por las vendas. Como ella no estaba con la armadura, el mago estrechó más el abrazó pegando el busto de ella, contra él.

Ambos sonrieron al sentir la calidez entre sus cuerpos. Después de unos minutos se separaron, Gray no evitó mirarla de nuevo de pies a cabeza, reparando una de sus manos en su cabello y pasando entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón.

No alcanzó a llegar al final cuando sintió la mano de su compañera en su mejilla, y al parecer leyó el pensamiento de la pelirroja, porque bajo sus manos delicadamente hacia su cintura para acercarla hacia él y besar sus labios. Mientras transmitían sus sentimientos, la maga paso sus manos por el cuello de este, para enlazar más su rostro. Haciendo que el beso se volviera interminable, bueno ni tanto la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Era increíble la sonrisa que tenía el mago instalada en su cara, la pelirroja todavía no podía creer que ella era la causa de su felicidad. Porque eso, era lo que reflejada la expresión hermosa que tenía el peliazul, dicha, satisfacción y la profunda alegría que sentía al tener a la persona que amaba a su lado.

Gray al observar el rostro de Erza sonrió para sus adentros al ver el sonrojo que se pronunciaba en la maga de cabello escarlata.

-Akai (rojo)

La aludida se llevo una mano a su cara sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, rápidamente captó el mensaje de su compañero. Miro hacia un lado avergonzada inflo sus mejillas y se dio vuelta.

/El idiota de Gray, tiene la culpa de todo por ser tan valiente, tan fuerte, en fin, por haberla enamorado. Cómo no ponerse sonrojada cuando te has dado tu primer beso con el chico que amas/ –pensaba la maga, mientras se giraba para irse.

El mago de hielo al ver que se dio vuelta y se disponia a irse la atrapo con un abrazo por la espalda. Y le susurró suavemente:

-No estarás sola, nunca más. Así que puedes caminar conmigo.

Scarlet casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo, como puede hacer tambalear su corazón con simples palabras.

Ya no sentía mariposas en su estomágo, sino que su corazón se derretía con sentir la presencia de su moreno.

Su corazón latia fuerte y estaba más emocionada que en cualquier pelea, dejo de pensar se y se giro para besarlo.

Ambos sentían que estaban en el cielo, nada faltaba si estaban ellos dos, uno con el otro. Cuando se separaron, se examinaron de nuevo de pies a cabeza al parecer nunca sería suficiente observarse y quemarse con la mirada, o era que sus corazones se sentían más vivos que nunca.

N/A:

Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado. El estúpido colegio no deja tranquila, pero ya está por acabar ;D… Chic s soy muy feliz con sus reviews gracias TwT…

**Miku Kagene: **Espero no haberte defraudado.

**Misuzu: **ojala te guste n_n.

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: ** También ame a ver a Gray celoso, siento que le queda tan bien..aunque me sentí mal por hacerlo sufrir, es tan lindo..Si a mí se me declara así yo me caso ahí mismoxD..Ya se me ocurrio otra historia un poco más subida o/o..

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


End file.
